


live it down (on your knees)

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi leans towards the hand that pets him.





	live it down (on your knees)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not an uncommon sight to see Tegoshi curled up in Koyama’s arms after a concert, but usually he doesn’t have such a pained look on his face. Shige’s first thought is to leave them be, making it all the way to his make-up station before his heart aches and he inwardly curses the youngest member’s hold on them all.

“What’s wrong with him?” he asks reluctantly.

“Headache,” Koyama hisses in a whisper that sounds louder than if he would have just spoken normally. “Poor baby was miserable through the entire encore, but he didn’t let it show at all.”

Tegoshi starts to nod his agreement, but cringes halfway through and Shige’s heart is now _twisting_. Stupid member love.

“It’s probably that thing on his head,” Shige says logically. He grabs for one of his many bottles and spins his chair around. “Tegoshi, come here.”

Koyama doesn’t seem too keen on letting go, but Tegoshi nudges his way out of the eldest’s clutches and stumbles across the room with his face scrunched up in agony. Shige has to help him into the chair, but he relaxes the minute Shige’s hands are in his hair. Carefully Shige tugs out the hair band and sprays detangler all over Tegoshi’s head, using his fingers instead of the harsh bristles of a brush to comb through the frizzy waves and loosen his scalp.

“Mm,” Tegoshi says happily. “Shige made it better.”

“I’m not done,” Shige grumbles as he sculpts Tegoshi’s hair into a passable style. This involves a lot of coercion to reverse the up-do he’d been sporting all day, and Tegoshi’s noises of contentment get louder as the weight on his head is dispersed.

Those noises are what lead Shige to continue massaging Tegoshi’s skull even after he’s presentable, fueled by the audible spell Tegoshi puts on him. Despite being only a few months younger, Tegoshi can still manage to wrap Shige around his little finger without really doing anything.

It’s Yamapi who walks by in a towel and winks at Shige. “Looks like he’s going home with you tonight.”

This is when Shige realizes that Tegoshi has completely leaned back against him, resting his head against Shige’s chest while Shige absently rubs his fingers along Tegoshi’s hairline. It’s mesmerizing, almost, the way Tegoshi’s skin feels under his touch and this unfamiliar feeling of being in control. Tegoshi is like putty in his hands and completely drawn to him right now, going as far as to nuzzle his face against Shige’s shirt when Shige stops moving.

Wordlessly, Tegoshi follows Shige to the transport van, and Shige instructs the driver to just go to his address.

Driver-san doesn’t ask questions. They never do.

Through the whole ride, Tegoshi’s head is on Shige’s shoulder, and Shige suspects that the only reason they’re not closer is because of their seat belts. It’s like his hand is magnetically attracted to Tegoshi’s hair, stroking it lightly as the younger man gravitates towards his touch and sometimes pushes against Shige’s fingers at the same time he presses down.

In a way, it’s like having sex. That thought has Shige pausing, his blood running cold while Tegoshi stirs next to him and blinks up with curious, innocent eyes. “Shige?”

“We’re here,” the driver announces. If Shige squints, he looks amused.

Tegoshi sleepily unfastens his seat belt and rolls out of the car without any hesitation, waiting a few seconds before leaning down and throwing Shige a confused look. “Aren’t you coming? I don’t have a key to your apartment.”

Leave it to Tegoshi to choose that point to focus on. It’s probably natural for him to sleep over at other members’ places after a concert. Tegoshi likes to be physically close to people on and off camera, although Shige has been spared up until now. Usually those affections are reserved for Koyama or Ryo, sometimes Yamapi and even Massu when he lets him. Not Shige.

Tegoshi’s the one to lead Shige to his own front door, skipping cheerfully up the stairs and down the hallway until he has to step aside to let Shige unlock the door. His apartment isn’t anything special, a scatter of furniture and miscellaneous decor in the seldom-used main room. Everything he needs is in his bedroom, which is more cluttered than normal due to the hectic concert schedule.

“Messy Shige,” Tegoshi teases him, but that doesn’t stop him from flopping face-first onto the small section of Shige’s bed that isn’t covered with clothes.

“Move over,” Shige grumbles, crawling in next to him and shoving him himself when he doesn’t budge. “Tegoshi, come on. I’m hanging off the end.”

With a heavy sigh, Tegoshi rolls over onto his side, facing away from Shige. Once Shige gets situated, though, he ends up with half of Tegoshi’s weight sprawled on top of him and can only roll his eyes because honestly, he should have seen this coming.

“Shige’s heartbeat is fast,” Tegoshi notes, flinging an arm across Shige’s chest as he snuggles up to him. “Are you angry?”

“No,” Shige answers, a little exasperatedly. He’s not sure why his heart is beating rapidly, actually. Just that it is, loud enough to pound between his ears. He considers reaching down for his covers but they’re too far, and besides Tegoshi is warm enough to keep him comfortable even in the late autumn night. He wraps his arms around Tegoshi habitually, like he’s an exceptionally large stuffed animal, and Tegoshi squirms closer and pointedly rubs his head against Shige’s shoulder.

It’s natural how his hand lifts to Tegoshi’s hair, threading the strands through his fingers and feeling Tegoshi’s resulting moan throughout his entire body. It’s much different now that they’re in bed together; Shige’s cheeks burn as he finally understands what is raising his blood pressure.

“Feels good,” Tegoshi says in this faint, breathy voice, and it’s sluttier than anything Shige has ever seen in an adult video.

Shige grunts in response, wide awake as he stares at the ceiling and wonders what will happen. Petting Tegoshi is like a drug, addictive and consuming – Shige doesn’t think he could stop if he tried. Despite the fact that Tegoshi is a _boy_ and they’ve _never_ been this close before tonight, Shige can’t deny that right now he is unbelievably attracted to him.

“What are you doing to me?” he asks flatly, the accusatory tone evident.

“Me?” Tegoshi whispers, almost bemusedly, leaning up to nudge Shige’s stilled fingers with his head. “You’re the one who’s doing this to me.”

“Am I?” Shige replies. It doesn’t occur to him that he should be asking exactly _what_ he’s doing.

“Mm.” Tegoshi scoots up enough to press his face into Shige’s neck, where Shige can feel his completely lax features. “You could ask me to do anything right now and I would.”

“Really.”

“Yeah.”

Shige thinks about this, his touch gradually becoming more firm until he’s twisting sections of Tegoshi’s hair with his fingers. “Ah, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tegoshi murmurs. “I like it.”

The breath that escapes Shige’s lungs wasn’t planned, spurred by Tegoshi’s lips grazing his throat. Shige wants to squirm but can’t move, frozen in place within Tegoshi’s tight hold, and he belatedly realizes it’s because he wants to be.

“Anything,” Tegoshi repeats, the one word seeming to course through Shige’s entire body, from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes like it alone was equivalent to an intimate touch.

“Tegoshi-” Shige starts.

“Yuuya.”

Shige manages to lean up a little, on his elbows, enough to look down at Tegoshi’s closed eyes. “Huh?”

“Like this,” Tegoshi says, “call me Yuuya.”

Tegoshi’s eyelashes flutter against Shige’s skin, and Shige visibly shivers. “Yuuya.”

The name feels foreign on his tongue, but Tegoshi smiles and blinks his eyes open, looking up at him expectantly. “Yes, Shige?”

Shige can’t look away from Tegoshi’s lips, his tongue thick in his mouth as he wonders for the first time what Tegoshi tastes like. “Kiss me.”

It feels like someone else is saying the words, but it’s definitely his voice and it’s his breath that Tegoshi takes away by just leaning up to brush their lips together. His hair falls against Shige’s face and Shige brushes it back, eliciting another moan from that voice, much closer this time, and he uses his hold on Tegoshi’s hair to push them back together.

Tegoshi tastes like fruit and candy, a toxic cocktail that’s virgin only in the alcohol sense as he licks his way into Shige’s mouth. Shige’s fingers twist in his hair for a different reason now, his body very aware of Tegoshi halfway on top of him, straddling one of his legs. He tries not to think about it but it’s there, hardening against his thigh as Tegoshi rocks against him, and soon that’s all he can think about.

“Shige,” Tegoshi whispers into their kiss, licking Shige’s lips between words. “You’re bad at this.”

Shige narrows his eyes, but doesn’t pull away. “If I’m such a bad kisser, then stop kissing me.”

“Not that,” Tegoshi says, reaching for Shige’s hand that fell still on his hair. “This.”

“Is it really that good?” Shige asks, a little bit in awe as he watches Tegoshi’s eyelids droop the second Shige returns his fingers to Tegoshi’s hair.

“It’s not…” Tegoshi starts, trailing off as he presses his face into Shige’s neck again. “Aren’t I a good pet?”

Shige’s eyes widen as he _gets_ it, his voice leaving him as his hand drops to Tegoshi’s cheek and every nerve in his body is approving of where this is going. “Yes, Yuuya,” he manages to say in a voice that’s not completely wavering. “You are a good pet.”

Grinning, Tegoshi kisses his way up Shige’s jaw and presses their lips together again, a lazy meeting of lips and tongues as Shige thinks about what this _means_.

“Touch me,” he says without thinking. “Make me feel good, too.”

His words are muffled by Tegoshi’s mouth, but it’s clear that Tegoshi still hears him by the hand that trails down Shige’s chest. Slowly, like he’s teasing, until Shige grabs a fistful of his hair and Tegoshi instantly reaches into Shige’s sweatpants. He’s already impossibly hard and somehow hardens even more in Tegoshi’s hand, soft fingers tightly wrapped around him and stroking him at a tolerable speed.

Shige’s groan doesn’t make it all the way out of his mouth, but it vibrates his chest and Tegoshi chuckles as he swipes the head of Shige’s cock with his thumb. Shige pushes up into his hand and Tegoshi tightens his grip, his breath coming out in pants against lips as their kissing becomes more hurried.

“Shige’s so big,” Tegoshi whispers, squeezing Shige as he twists his hand and this is probably the best handjob he’s ever gotten in his life. “I don’t know if it would fit in my mouth.”

Tegoshi is nothing if not obvious, and it occurs to Shige that he really is bad at this game. “Sure it would,” he says softly, biting his bottom lip as he trails his fingers along Tegoshi’s hairline again. “You can do it.”

“Does Shige want me to try?” Tegoshi asks cutely, nipping at Shige’s bottom lip until it’s released from his teeth and followed by a low moan.

“Yes, Shige wants you to try.”

He tenses in anticipation as Tegoshi crawls down his body and pulls down the front of his pants, poking him to lift up so that he can get them down even more and there it is, a hot mouth around his cock and Shige doubts that _anyone_ is too big for Tegoshi to swallow. His noises become audible as Tegoshi sucks him in and out, Shige’s hand scrunching in his hair and gently guiding him.

“So good,” Shige sputters, arching his back when Tegoshi tongues the head of his cock and flicks the slit. “Good Yuuya, very good.”

Tegoshi hums happily and Shige nearly comes, yanking on Tegoshi’s hair to slow him down. He complies, cutting his speed in half but taking Shige in deeper, and Shige chokes on his air when his cock hits the back of Tegoshi’s throat.

“Very good,” he repeats, the words just flowing out. “Amazing. Perfect. Oh, god.”

He can’t even think anymore, the pressure building up inside him until he’s tugging on Tegoshi’s hair for a different reason. Tegoshi doesn’t pull off and that makes Shige come harder, feeling Tegoshi’s mouth continue to suck him the whole time. Eventually it becomes too much and he squirms, just coherent enough to run his fingers through Tegoshi’s hair gently and lovingly as he struggles to catch his breath and calm down.

Tegoshi returns to burrowing into his neck, seeming content with just snuggling, but Shige has other ideas and pins him down on his back. He kisses him deeply, tasting himself and feeling even higher as he slides his hand down Tegoshi’s stomach and down the front of his own sweatpants. The noise that dies on Shige’s tongue is beautiful and more enchanting than any song note as he tries to mimic what Tegoshi had done to him earlier with his own hand.

It seems to be working, Tegoshi wriggling around beneath him as he struggles to kiss him and maintain proper breathing, those noises escalating with each stroke. Shige’s not too keen on dragging this out, moving as fast as he can until he’s practically fisting Tegoshi’s cock, drinking the moans that make his lips tingle as Tegoshi gets close.

“Shige,” Tegoshi whines, desperately, and Shige will forever hear that in the back of his mind.

“Come, Yuuya,” Shige says gruffly, his voice an octave deeper than usual as he presses his thumb into the slit and effectively pulls Tegoshi off.

Compared to before, Tegoshi’s orgasm is quiet, his mouth parting for a silent moan while Shige kisses his lips and feels the warm release coat his hand. A thin layer of sweat coats Tegoshi’s body and he shivers, curling towards Shige while Shige wipes his hand on the first article of clothing he finds littering his bed and hopes it’s not something he really likes.

“Mm,” Tegoshi mumbles, returning to Shige’s embrace as they both lay back and breathe deeply. “I like being your pet. You reward me.”

“You did well,” Shige tells him, fingers returning to his hair without conscious direction. “You’re a good pet.”

Tegoshi’s shoulders shake, and Shige realizes that he’s being snickered at. “Don’t worry, you’ll get better at it.”

Shige ignores him. He already has plans for the morning, and they involve a collar.


End file.
